ファースト·キス
by Canadino
Summary: They kiss for the first time together. AkaMido


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

"Shintarou," Akashi says after their last class together on a Tuesday afternoon, "I would like you to walk me back to my apartment so we may kiss for the first time."

Midorima is used to Akashi's blunt and abrupt declarations, for someone who is always right has no use for lies, but he sits there all the same dumbfoundedly as the rest of the class collects their belongings and leaves as if Akashi has not said such a mad thing in public. "Excuse me?" he asks, a little stupidly.

"I would like to kiss you, so I would like you to walk me home." As expected, Akashi has abandoned tact in the interest of being honest. Midorima adjusts his glasses and straightens his notes. He is the only one still sitting in his chair in the now mostly empty classroom. The professor has already checked out himself, leaving Midorima to struggle alone. Akashi is standing before him, across the lecture hall desk, looking down at him obstinately yet innocently - his intentions are laid out so openly and his face matches.

"That's fine, but," Midorima says, finally getting to his feet to leave and giving himself a little bit of height advantage; Akashi adjusts and looks up at him. "Announcing it, that was…"

"Those are my intentions," Akashi says, his bag hanging off his left shoulder, his weight on both feet. "Isn't that how it is? Someone walks someone else home, and that is the perfect chance for a first kiss."

"I'm surprised," Midorima says when they finally leave the general area of the college and start up the main street. "You haven't done this sort of thing before."

"My driver would have gotten in the way in middle school," Akashi shrugs. "There was no time in high school."

They make their way to Akashi's apartment much faster than Midorima expects. He stares up to the third floor, where Akashi lives and turns back to see the boy looking back at him expectantly. "I would like to kiss you now."

"Okay," Midorima says, and leans in but Akashi stops him.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes," Midorima says, a little taken aback. "I've kissed someone in high school." He wonders if it will make Akashi think twice, but it only makes the redhead look troubled. "If it's any solace, it doesn't matter for a first kiss." He'll never admit it, but he still has the unshakeable image of Akashi being the top even after high school basketball has ended. Even a lack of kissing experience would not dampen this experience.

"I am anxious," Akashi says. He has a habit of saying how he feels, since ordinary people do not have the ability to know these things just by looking. Midorima thinks Akashi doesn't give ordinary people enough credit. "It's my first kiss, so it's reasonable for me to feel uncertain."

Midorima kisses him.

"Oh," Akashi says when Midorima stops. "Is that sufficient?"

"Not quite," Midorima says, shifting his weight so he doesn't drop his notes. "Normally, you don't kiss stiffly like that. You should put your hands on me."

"That's obscene, Shintarou. We're in public."

"Not like that." Midorima guides Akashi's hands to rest on his lapels. "Keep your hands there," he instructs, "and if you'd like, you can wrap them around my neck." He leans down to kiss Akashi again. Akashi's hands are rigid on his chest for a long time before they timidly begin to slide up rest on both sides of his neck. Midorima opens his eyes in surprise; Akashi's are closed, and that is saying something.

"Is that it?" Akashi asks, and Midorima is personally pleased in himself that he has drawn Akashi up to him and they are standing pressed together in front of the apartment complex on a Tuesday afternoon.

"Not quite," Midorima says again. "Open your mouth." Akashi does, and Midorima gives him a deep kiss so that when he stops, Akashi is visibly flushed and actually follows him with his mouth when he pulls away. Akashi is clutching - _clutching_ - at him and Midorima is amazed.

"Now I've kissed you three times," Midorima says. "Would you like me to walk you up to your apartment?"

[=]

Note: what happened


End file.
